nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Showing A Visitor Round The Village 7-6-15
'Participants:' Geikami Dobu 'Title: Escorting A Visitor Around The Village 7-6-15' Demickk12: -Dobu yawned as his eyes opened. His eyes focused on the sealing as he starred for a moment. He breathed through his nose as he got out of his bed. After this he made his bead and changed into his casual clothes which as a black hoodie, black ninja pants, and ninja sandals that extended to his ankle. He walked over to his refrigerator as he searched through it. After a minute he pulled out a jar of milk. He began gulping it down, after this he wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand. He put the empty jar in his dish pan. After this he heard a knock on his door. He opened his door only to find a envelope laying on the floor. He picked it up as he turned left and right to see where it had come from, he caught a glimpse of the persons back, they seemed to have the Amegakure vest. A vest of which mostly only Jounins would wear. Due to the envelope being given from a Jounin he knew it must have been on great importance. He immediately opened the envelope only to reveal his next mission. Inside it stated that he would be showing a visitor around the village and to meet them at the entrance of the village. After reading the envelope he folded it and placed it in the pocket of his hoodie. After this he left his room, closed his door and walked down stairs. After this he left the apartment building as he jumped on top of a building. After this he made a series of jumps from building to building, rooftop to rooftop. After this he jumped down landing in front of the gate that led into Amegakure. He saw a man there, he seemed to be looking for someone. He approached the man without uttering a single word. When he did the man commented “…Are you my guide for showing me around the village.” Dobu nodded. After this he began walking down the streets of Amegkaure as he turned his head slightly, his amber eyes starring into the visitors eyes for moment as he motioned for him to follow him.- Demickk12: -The visitor followed. The first destination Dobu decided to take him to was their local library. He passed the threshold as the women that he had talked to on his mission he had done early that weak stopped him. She waved and he waved back. After this Dobu showed him the books, the visitor questioned him about where the non-ficiton books were. When he heard the visitor requested where the non-fiction books he immediately took him to that area within the library. The visitor seemed to be very pleased with the varieties of books that the library had to offer. After this he showed the visitor to the weaponry shops. He seemed quiet interested in all the custom weapons that the store had to offer. Not long after this Dobu took him to the training grounds to show him how committed the ninjas of the village were to their training. Luckly the training grounds had a nice number of people there that were training non-stop. The visitor seemed to enjoy watching the ninjas train.- Demickk12: -After showing him around a few note-able points around the village it was around noon. And it was best that the two had some lunch. Dobu took the visitor to one of the best restaurants he knew, the visitor ordered ramen and green tea, while Dobu stuck to what he would usually get when going to a restaurant. Sushi and on the side to wash it down, a cup of their finest green tea. The two sat and enjoyed their meals as the visitor shared his thoughts on how he enjoyed te tour he had given him, and liked how he had been patient with him and very kind. Dobu nodded. Before they left the visitor let Dobu know that he had to use the restroom and so he did, Dobu waited after this they left the restaurant. Both of their stomachs fairly full.- Demickk12: -When the two walked out of the restaurant, their fees pressing against the threshold as every looked back at the entrance, making it known that they were now taking their leave. As they walked Dobu showed the visitor to the park. And told him the amazing things the park had to offer. After this he showed the visitor to the academy, they both stood out of the classroom as he let the visitor peek in the room to see what was going on. He was amazed with how all the students we’re focused and didn’t seem to be displaying no type of foolish act. Just focusing on the task at hand which was to focus listen and do everything that was asked of you from your teacher. As they left the Academy they made their way on the main streets of Amegakure. Dobu showed the visitor over to a Candy shop, the visitor purchased candy, as for Dobu he decided that he didn’t want anything. As they walked out a man in a cape, with a had covering the top half of his face was leaning on the side of the entrance of the candy shop. Dobu not paying attention to the man, at that very moment he snatched the visitor’s moment. The cloaked man immediately began to speed walk away, he turned his head as he saw the cloak man walk away, his amber eyes locking on to the person for a moment as he turned his attention back to the visitor. The visitor yelled as he alerted Dobu that his wallet had been stolen. Due to the man not walking too fast he was able to hear it, Dobu turned to the cloaked man as the man began to run.- Demickk12: - He looked towards the visitor as he said he’d be right back and to please don’t leave. The visitor nodded as he began to wait passionately for Dobu’s return. He immediately chased the man. He ran past the food courts as he through people belongings over to slow Dobu down, and to get him off of his tale. As he chased Dobu balled his hands up into a fist. The thief stopped realizing that no matter how hard he tried to run form Dobu he would still follow him. The thief yelled as he charged towards Dobu. He raised his left hand attempting to punch Dobu straight in the face. At that very moment it gave Dobu a clean opening. Dobu dashed towards the man as he ducked when the thief attempted to punch him at the moment Dobu punched the thief right in his stomach, the thief coughed up his own spit. As he gripped his stomach, Dobu jumped in the air, spun one time and kicked the thief in the left side of his head with his right head, sending him into a wall. As the thief sat their laid on the grown, realizing what just happened Dobu snatched the wallet off of him and began making his way back to the gates.- Demickk12: - When he made it back to the gates the visitor was filled with joy, with the fact that Dobu had help return his wallet. He thanked Dobu. After this the visitor complimented Dobu once more for the patience he had with him throughout the day. And enjoyed how he showed him to many places around the village and also pointed out that not most villages has as good of a guide as he was. Another thing is that the visitor even mentioned that he would not mind at all visiting the village again. Dobu pulled out his slip and asked the visitor to do him a favor which was to place his signature on the slip to simply officially state that he had completed the mission. And so the visitor did. After this Dobu bidded the visitor fare well, so did the visitor. After this Dobu turned in the mission and decided to turn in early. When he entered his apartment he didn’t even bother changing clothes he just jumped into his bed, and simply drifted off.- 'End Results:' Dobu succesfully shows the visitor around the village and turns in the mission.